


bananafish续写（HE）part3

by yyd_820



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyd_820/pseuds/yyd_820
Kudos: 12





	bananafish续写（HE）part3

“必须换成工作签才能长时间留在日本呢，”英二对亚修说道，“离大学开学还有一段时间，我陪你一起找工作吧。”

“为了生活我也要工作啊，不过我什么都不会。”亚修低头研究着桌上的杂志，上面登记了大量的招聘信息。

“你在开玩笑吗？明明连银行账户都能盗取。”英二有点诧异。

“不，我的很多技能…总之，不是一般生活用的到的。”亚修说话也有点小心翼翼，因为英二太敏感了，深怕刺激到他。

果然，英二又沉默了。

亚修伸手摸着他的脸颊，安慰他：“放心，我没有那么脆弱的。”

两人看了一上午也没找到合适的，亚修不会日语，本土公司基本都去不了，他也没有正规的学历和技能证件，很多公司甚至都不会给他面试的机会。

亚修心中有数，但他觉得英二烦恼的样子很有意思，也有点享受有人为他操心的感觉，所以一直没说。他现在只是需要一份能养活自己的工作，长期发展根本不用考虑，所以最适合他的就是…

“服务员？”英二问道。

“对，”亚修翻到一个cosplay咖啡厅的招聘广告上，“他们的服务对象主要是女性，而且要求染发和化妆成西方人的样子，穿管家和男仆的制服。你不觉得是我很合适吗？”

“那到没错，可是…你不是不喜欢别人太在意你的外貌吗？”

“那些可爱的小妹妹只想看看帅气的大哥哥，又没什么恶意，满足下她们，让她们开心不好嘛。”

英二摸摸鼻子，“你觉得可以就好。可能和你想象的不是很一样，不过她们确实没什么恶意啦。”

这种咖啡馆在关西并不多见，因此英二早早告别父母，和亚修一起前往东京。

找工作非常顺利，老板对亚修的外貌非常满意，检查过亚修的护照之后又问他会不会做咖啡，在发现亚修甚至会做甜点和摆盘之后非常痛快地留下了他，明天就可以上班。

晚上，英二在出租屋内对亚修开始紧急日语培训。

“我能听懂一些简单的词就够了吧，菜单上有图片。”亚修说道。

“是的。所以我主要培训你一些特殊用语。”英二拿着老板给的宣传册坐在亚修身边，一句句教他说。

“像这个…小姐，您美丽的面容透出一丝落寞呢，需要来点小甜点舒缓下心情嘛？说完要记得wink。”

亚修非常有天赋，很快学会了套路，他把上流社会恭维夫人小姐的那套说辞照搬过来如鱼得水，英二帮他翻译就好，只不过练习对象就…

“您有着亚洲人纤细的体型，多吃一块甜点没关系呢。”亚修还记得wink，他边说边把勺子递到英二嘴边。

“好了，不要对我练习了。”英二脸红了，被亚修这么深情地望着让他非常不好意思，可身体还是诚实地吃掉了勺子里的冰淇淋。

“呀，沾到嘴角上了呢，需要我帮您擦掉吗？”亚修抬起英二的下巴让他看着自己，“还是帮您舔掉呢？”

亚修真的凑了上来，英二想着要躲开他，可身体却想被锁住了一样，任他伸出舌尖轻轻地舔掉那点冰淇淋渍，再在他的嘴唇上转了一圈。

亚修有点诧异英二没有躲开，不过他心里却很高兴，看英二闭着眼睛僵在那里，忍不住用舌尖在唇间扫过，再把自己的嘴唇紧紧地压了上去。几秒钟后，他的唇又猛地离开，胸腔里的心脏像要蹦出来一样砰砰地跳着，脸上也烧了起来，他撇过脸，手背狠狠地蹭掉唇上的湿意。

亚修把头转回来的时候看到英二也在盯着他，英二喘息地很急促，嘴唇不住颤抖着，轻轻喃着他的名字，随后凑了过来，渴望地看着他。亚修反应过来英二并不抗拒亲吻，甚至还想深入，可他东方人的特性让他在这种事上总是不够勇敢。

他捧起英二的脸，此刻已经不需要言语，两个人的眼神已经交流过彼此的心意了。他又一次吻了上去，舌头抵开嘴唇、牙齿，探入口腔，扫了一圈。

“呜…”英二呻吟出声。

这个吻和之前的那次完全不一样，两个人都非常投入，在唇齿纠缠间探索着彼此的身体。英二能感受到亚修舌尖的每一个碰触，身体像着火一样的烧了起来，这个令人眩晕的吻让他短暂地失去了思考能力，亲吻结束他反应过来的时候已经被亚修压在地板上，上衣被撩了起来，亚修正在亲吻他白皙的胸膛。

“别…啊…”英二无力地推搡着亚修的埋在自己胸前的头，亚修舌尖划过之后皮肤的瘙痒感让英二觉得有些难堪，他侧过身子大口喘息着平复心情。

亚修还趴在他身上，亲吻着他的脸颊，“看您脸色有些不舒服呢，”他的一只手探入英二的睡裤里，隔着内裤触碰到坚硬的下体，笑了一下，“有反应了，让我帮帮您好吗？”

亚修的手握着那里摩擦起来，他侧卧在英二背侧，另一只手揉搓起英二的乳头，给他更大的刺激。

“啊…”英二把头埋在手臂里，自己的抚慰和来自他人的抚慰是完全不一样的感觉，特别是亚修已经把手伸入他的内裤里，直接触碰起来。

英二觉得事态已经不受控制，他撑起身体像要逃离，却被亚修拉入怀里。亚修坐在地板上一只揽着他，一只手继续为他服务。他埋首在英二的脖颈间，说道：“英二，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我的，对吧。”

英二不再挣扎，乖乖窝在他怀里。亚修抓起英二的手放入内裤里，让他自己爱抚自己，“舒服吗？和我一起弄的话，很舒服吧。”

“嗯…亚修，我也喜欢你，啊！”英二终于释放出来。

亚修拿过纸巾把两人的手简单擦拭了一下，去衣柜里拿出了新的内裤，把英二推进卫生间让他洗澡。

冲澡到一半，英二关了水涂抹沐浴露，就听到外面传来急促的喘息声，他心里隐隐有些感觉，却还是打开了卫生间的门。

亚修已经脱掉下身的衣物，正在打手枪，被他发现也没有停下来，还把包裹着那物的东西扬起来给他看，示意自己用的是他的内裤。

英二猛地把门关上，把水打开，又冲了很久。他没想到两人发展的这么快，不过他们是彼此喜欢的，做了这种事也没什么大不了的吧，同居的话不是都会这样嘛。

等他平复好心情出去的时候，卧室已经关了灯。原本只有一张床，英二还在烦恼自己要不要打地铺，不过现在没关系了，他可以睡在亚修身边。

亚修自然地把他揽在怀里，让他面冲自己，又亲咬上了他的耳朵。

英二抬头看了亚修一眼，又不好意思地低下头，低声说道：“好了，明天你还要上班，不要弄了。”

亚修看着自己害羞可爱的男朋友，心里非常满足，“嗯，睡吧。晚安。”


End file.
